


【海森】浅眠

by Aurora_Zhuge



Series: 海森/Hiddlesworth [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Zhuge/pseuds/Aurora_Zhuge
Summary: 根据《雷神3》宣传期Mark叔po出的著名“海森同床照”创作。其实那张照片拍摄于飞机上，但本文设定它拍摄于漫展休息室里。
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston
Series: 海森/Hiddlesworth [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096181
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	【海森】浅眠

他只是想找个角落歪一会儿。

Tom推开屋门之前，脑海里唯一的想法就是把那张沙发床上的随便什么东西扫到一边，然后倒上去，睡觉。

圣地亚哥漫展一向都是宣传重地，更何况《雷神3》是下半年漫威宇宙的重头大戏。所以他不但要来，还要全情投入。

颠簸的飞行，连续不断的记者会，采访、合影，更多采访和更多合影。

记不清上一次踏踏实实睡下是多少个小时前的事情了，如果有什么东西能把他固定在墙上，Tom觉得自己可以站着睡着。

屋门在他手下悄无声息的开了，木质的房门扫过地毯，粗糙的摩擦感传递到手心，像细微难察的电流般穿过。

Tom迟疑了一下，停在原地。

他看向屋内，后台的这间休息室实在是小的可怜，用扫视或是观察之类的词语都太过夸张，任何人只要一眼，就能把一切尽收眼底。

Tom站在那儿，身后走廊里安静得像宇宙里的真空。或许在几十米外，在许多堵墙的后面，狂热的粉丝们还在尖叫着，喊着他在电影里的名字。

但不是这儿，不是现在，现在他只是Tom。

他把门在背后带上，小声叹了口气。沙发床早已被占住了，他睡在那儿，Taika也在。

Chris看起来睡得并不舒服，他几乎是沿着沙发床的边儿岌岌可危地挂在那儿，身子僵得像把半开的折刀。一个抱枕压在他胳膊下面，似乎是为了隔开Taika 的腿，又或者只是Chris睡觉时喜欢抱点什么这习惯的延续。

Taika 盖着这床上唯一一团没有扭曲的织物，那似乎是条宽大的空调毯，遮住了他夏威夷风情的连体裤，他搂着……

Tom忍不住挑了下嘴角。他好奇当Chris决定翻身的时候，他的小腿——很细但是有足够的力量——会对导演大人的下巴造成怎样的伤害。

Tom仍旧站在他刚进门的那个地方，太阳穴下面，血管在突突突地跳动着，睡眠不足的恶果在血管里翻滚叫嚣。

它们求他躺上去。

床太挤了，没错。但他足够瘦，可以挤到最里面，不影响任何人。

可以躺下休息的认知强烈地诱惑着Tom的脚，他的肌肉，他浑身上下的每一处。

哪怕只睡几分钟的时间，几分钟就好。

他向前迈了几步，走到沙发床的尾端。

他抬起脚，又再度停下来。

事情可能会变得复杂。

当你生活在摄像机和显微镜下的时候，一切都有可能变得复杂。有的时候人们认为你总在表演，有时候他们又指责你入戏不深。

当然现在是相对安全的时期，Tom想，哪怕他被拍到和Chris在一起，也是对宣发有利的新闻。这是他们最容易被披上Thor和Loki外衣的阶段。

“孩子们，从什么时候起你们开始用第三人称来说自己了？这是地球风俗吗？”

装扮成威力叔叔的记者在对面发问。他的头盔铠甲是塑料的，胡子头发大概也是，他一本正经的给他们挑错：把自己变成Thor和Loki就那么难吗？[1]

不，不难，Tom想说，难的是变回来那部分。

他不能像Jonathan Pine那样，躲进一个又一个面具后面，指望能立刻藏起自己。他们作为Chirs和Tom互动，人们或许也会想象出Thor和Loki的感情，他们作为Thor和Loki表演，人们同样会衍生出关于Chris和Tom的想象。刻意卖腐或是兄弟情深，你永远不知道人们这会儿会怎么解读。人心和舆论是最善变的，慈善大使和white saviour之间，也不过是互联网上一个心血来潮的距离。

七年前他不会想这么多的，他会跳过去，或许还会刻意压到Chris身上。他会打断他的美梦，取笑他睡眼惺忪的样子。

也可能他不敢，如果导演在的话——他和Chris那时候都不敢和Kenneth胡闹。

四年前，大概四年前他会犹豫几秒。Chris倒可能会是主动扑上来的那个，一把把他拽着躺下，“喂，你那是什么眼神啊？杀青以后我轻了十几磅，压不着你。”

那会儿Chris的头发比现在长，勉勉强强超过耳朵，棕色的，在灯下仔细看才会显出金黄。那不同于之前闪亮的、可以束起的金发。也不同于如今深棕色，密密的冒出头皮的短发。

那是个过渡的时期，无论在字面上还是隐喻中都是。

那段时间他拍完了The Hollow Crown， Chris拍了Rush。

“拍完Rush之后一切都改变了，它或许赶不上我其它电影的票房，但它给了我更多动力更多选择更多机会，好像是忽然之间，人们会说，‘哇哦，你真的是个演员诶。’”[2]Chris在采访里笑着，大大咧咧地挥了下手——像是在把Rush之前被贴了Thor标签的Chris挥开，举手投足之间，又是十足十的Thor——他根本不用去演，只要他想，他就是Thor。

那时候他们都不太在意当众表露什么，或许比起青涩的2010年还更自在更商业化一点。闪光灯喀嚓喀嚓地响着，连成一片的银色光芒会让人忘记背后的镜头，恍惚觉得那就是一些灯光。记者们都在喊着‘合照合照’，他们很自觉地站在一起，Natalie Portman在中间，穿着极简的白色长裙，像个女王，也像个公主。他把手礼貌地放在她腰上，虚虚搂住她，Chris的手也伸过来了，他错开一点，不想成为他揽住那个纤瘦优雅肩膀的障碍。Chris的手没有向下，它停在他肩膀上，微微下滑一点，轻抚着他的上臂，盘桓在靠后一点点的位置。那不是做给媒体看的手势，那是个亲密的问候。[3]

“最搞笑的是等她真来的时候，她看起来像个女王，如此端庄可爱又美丽，而我们俩”Tom没有停顿，他把头转向坐在身旁的Chris，Chris也正在看着他，然后心领神会地偷笑了一声。Tom把头转回去，继续跟主持人解释道，“我俩那天意外穿了同款耐克运动短裤——”

Chris已经忍不住大笑出声，Tom回头看他，笑着把脸埋在手心里“那简直——那真是太尴尬了。”

Chris在旁边继续笑着，大声补充，“（那场景简直）太怪异了！”

或许那时候真是年轻，出采访跑通告也并不会觉得太累，他们被主持人怂恿着玩扳手腕，体力游戏——真的算不上体力竞技。Chris赢得轻而易举，下压的动作还没有他求饶的那句“对我温柔点”耗时长。

Chris咧嘴大笑着，得意洋洋，Tom用力的表情都还挂在脸上“我的天哪，”他瞟他一眼，也忍不住笑起来，“你这个混蛋！”[4]

他不能一直这么站着，把好不容易挤出的休息时间浪费过去。

他可以离开，找个其它角落眯一会儿。

Tom转过身，再次停住：他为什么要走?他不会再感情用事了，他们都不会了，他们如今的相处友好而温和，像真正认识了许多年的朋友。

费城之后的半年，他们都成熟了太多。

Tom抬起腿，沿着床边上的缝隙爬了上去，他贴紧靠背，把腿弯起来——像把比Chris还要钝一些的折刀。

他没有压到Taika ，更没有碰到Chris。

Tom最后调整了下姿势，做了两次很轻很轻的深呼吸，闭上了眼睛。

Chris被弄醒了，这床的狭小和不适他没太在意——作为个常被三个孩子压在身上跳来跳去的爸爸，他大多数时候的睡眠条件恐怕还没现在好。

Taika Waititi不知道什么时候抱住了他的腿，还在睡梦中用力搂紧枕了上去，Chris迷迷糊糊地考虑，要不要抬脚踢他一下——他们关系足够好，不必担心会有人生气。

Chris睁开眼，长长的睫毛在视线前方开合了几下——他怎么会在？

Tom紧贴着靠背，安静又小心翼翼地睡着，像片口香糖插在那儿，Chris想，还是清凉型的。

“你以为没有你那一身肌肉装备，我是怎么有底气长到这个高度的？全靠嫉妒的心啊。”Tom曾经这样强词夺理，注解自己的瘦高身型。

他的俏皮话和鬼点子都藏在那个被一本正经的书卷气伪装过的脑袋里，有的时候就像邪神附体。

“你带了多少现金？，”Tom在身后扯扯他的上衣下摆，神秘兮兮地凑到他耳朵边上，“咱们前边是排着一些人，但咱们可以塞点钱给中介挤掉他们。”

“能行得通吗？”Chris被这点子燃起了希望，又有点紧张的搓搓手。

“相信我，我在伦敦租房子时这么干过。”Tom挑挑眉，为了造型而修剪得整整齐齐的眉毛看起来太过温顺，有点缺乏说服力。

“好吧，咱们试试。”Chris摸出他们身上的全部现金，拍到Tom手里。

“你相信吗？”Tom穿着居家的短裤T恤，站在后院的阳光下捏着冲水软管大笑出声，“Chris，我们竟然有个水滑梯！”

“你多大？三岁？”Chris拉开滑动门走出来，手上拎着半旧的扫把和抹布。他向着院子里扫了一眼，很快把它们丢到一边，大步跑了出去。

“呜~~呼~~~”口哨声后紧跟着澳洲腔的欢呼，伴随Chris滑落而溅起的巨大水花拍了Tom一头一脸。

Tom抹了把水，哭笑不得地转头瞪他，“你多大？还不到三岁吧？！”

“我五岁！”Chris甩甩脑袋，故意把水花甩在Tom脸上，“哥哥的角色已经被我占了！”

“胡说八道！”Tom笑出声，大踏步追上去跟Chris抢水滑梯。

“你们那会儿居然住在一起？”Chris Evens瞪着他漂亮的蓝眼睛，在采访中大声反问了出来。

“对呀。”Chris一脸镇定地点点头，好奇怎么每个人都对这事儿大惊小怪的。

“等等，你和Tom？”这次是Mark Ruffalo，他听完他们一起租房的事儿，黑眼睛里的戏谑和笑意汹涌地溢了出来。

“没有，”Chris只开了个头，就被自己的强行辩解逗笑了，他抿了下嘴，把滑落的金发别到耳后，继续道：“是，我和Tom一起，我们一起玩水滑梯，故事就是这样。”[5]

后来他们很少提起这些了，后院的水滑梯，阳台的绿植，冰箱里的啤酒，还有卧室里乱丢的漫画书。

“我俩是兄弟，不过明显生活中不是亲兄弟。”Tom拿着话筒，跟坐在轮椅上的小朋友耐心解释，眼神看过来，有些许询问的意味。

“我们不是同一个妈妈，”Chris笑了下，给后半句添了个注解。[6]

“我觉得我是Hemsworth家的荣誉成员。”Tom这么回答，他笑着看他，像是知道他要补充什么。

“当然，我家已经把他收养了。他是第四个Hemsworth兄弟。”Chris一本正经地跟主持人确认。[4]

他们现在不太用这个开玩笑了。

Taika 又在睡梦中动了下，Tom的胳膊被他的腿硌起来，有些无所适从地卡着。

Chris凑过去，眯着眼随意翻身似的，把搂着的靠垫和上臂支去他胳膊底下垫住。他知道Tom睡觉很轻，以前Tom常被他的闹铃闹醒，再一脸迷糊的过来摇醒他“Chris，把你闹铃关了！老天，你真的听不见吗？！”

多年的奶爸时光显然让他练就了轻手轻脚的好功夫，Tom在整个过程中一动也没有动。Chris感受到他微凉的前臂贴在自己上臂上，只有那么一小片皮肤，却足够人想象出那个遥远的寒冷世界。

他闭上眼睛，把自己埋进靠垫遮挡出的半黑暗区域里。

另一侧，Tom浅浅呼了口气，却并没有把眼睛睁开。

他一向浅眠，今天也并不例外。Chris的靠近总能被他察觉的，哪怕只有一点温度，贴着前臂传递过来。

那么温暖，又那么谨慎，像一个无心的善举。

直到彻底入睡前他们都没有对彼此睁开眼睛，或许可以浅眠的时光真的太少，让人不得不吝啬珍惜。

他们在床的两侧睡着，间隔着各自支起的手臂，还有夹在中间的暗灰色靠垫。

多确切啊，像阿斯嘉德的手足之情，和约顿海姆冰冷的群山。

**Author's Note:**

> 【1】https://www.iqiyi.com/w_19rwl8lkq5.html#curid=11093606209_745898e733263bc4ffd91b4ed03298ea  
> 【2】https://www.imdb.com/name/nm1165110/bio?ref_=nm_dyk_qt_sm#quotes  
> 【3】https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1Yx411V72Q?from=search&seid=9046511139984930595  
> 【4】https://www.bilibili.com/video/av1240702/  
> 【5】https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1CW411c7HN?from=search&seid=17111700544816106811  
> 【6】https://www.bilibili.com/video/av6254315/


End file.
